Pokemon Quiz Show!!! (or my obsession with Bugsy)
by Suboshi's Fangirl
Summary: I am Sarina, and this is my first Poke-fic! My friend, Morgan, is obsessed w/ Lance and Falkner. R+R!! Pure phluph


  
I own nothing in here except my mind! And the storyline…Oh, yeah. Pryce was Psychic-ed by Will so he's not here, though it says so.  
  
  
  
  
Pokémon Quiz Show! WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
With your host, Trowa Barton! But we'll just call him 'Host'.  
  
Host: In case you weren't here, here are our contestants! Morty of Ecruteak Gym, Falkner of Violet Gym, Chuck of Cianwood Gym, Pryce of Mahogany Gym, Bugsy of Azalea Gym, Whitney of Goldenrod Gym, Jasmine of Olivine Gym, Clair of Blackthorn Gym, Koga of the Elite Four, Bruno of the Elite Four, Karen of the Elite Four, Lance, the Pokémon League Champion, Sarina of Sapphire Gym, and Morgan of Ruby City Gym. Mustn't forget Will, either. First Question: What city or town is the Slowpoke Well located near?  
Morty: …I don't know.  
Falkner: (Bouncing off the walls) WEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!  
Host: Oh, my.  
Chuck: Bing, bong, BANG!  
Bugsy: Uh…(sweatdrops) I KNOW THIS ONE! DUN TELL ME! Uh…Azalea Town? (Trowa gives him thumbs up) OH MY GOD I GOT A QUESTION RIGHT! (Faints)  
Sarina: Bugsy? Oh, Bugsy! Bugsy??   
Bugsy: (Twitches)  
Whitney: Of course, Azalea town!  
Jasmine: Azalea town is the correct answer.  
Clair: Didn't I tell you I don't care?  
Host: Then leave.  
Clair: ^%$@@#$^#%&^%#&$%#^@#!!!! (leaves)  
Sarina: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Will: Hooray! YAYIES! YAHOOOOOO! THE @#$%& IS GONE!   
Whitney: That's not nice to say!  
Bugsy: (gets up) Well, actually, it is because nobody likes her!  
Host: Can we continue?!  
Will: Uh-huh.  
Koga: Red and purple oranges!  
Bruno: SEMICOLONS! WAHAHAHA! ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
Morgan: Oh, my.  
Karen: Grr! I am weasel!  
Lance: Aw, shut up you freaky lemon!  
Sarina: Bugsy! (Hugs him)   
Bugsy: ACK! Uh…um…yeeeeeeah…riiiiight…  
Morgan: VIOLET CITY!  
Will: No that's where the Goldenrod Train Station is!  
Host: …Okay…odd…Alright, you get a TM by defeating Clair. What move is inside?  
Morty: Shaaaaaaadow Ball Shaaaaaaaaaadow Ball Shaaaaaaaaadow Ball…  
Falkner: PRETTY PINK NAILPOLISH!  
Host: OH MY.  
Chuck: O Canada…lalalalalala…  
Bugsy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXCLAMATION DOT!  
Whitney: Exclamation dot?  
Bugsy: Don't know, don't care, don't want to know, Chicken Chow Mein.  
Jasmine: …  
Koga: Toxic.  
Bruno: BUBBLE!  
Karen: Faint Attack!  
Lance: Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagonbreath!  
Sarina: FURY CUTTER!  
Morgan: (at the same time) MUD-SLAP!  
Will: RARE CANDY! SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARwah.  
Host: Now, which Pokémon will appear in large numbers on route 44?  
Morty: PIKACHU.  
Falkner: Billy Bob Joe Harris  
Chuck: MOPS!!!!!  
Bugsy: OCTILLERYahyesterday  
Whitney: Miltank?  
Jasmine: Steelix?  
Koga: Weezing!  
Bruno: ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY MOP LAND!  
Karen: VIIIILEPLUME!!!!  
Lance: MUST…KILL…BUGSY!  
Sarina: AH! Noooooooo! (huggles Bugsy protectively) Get! Go away! Attack Bruno!  
Lance: Bruuuuno.  
Morgan: I know! RRRRRREEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!  
Will: Mopples?  
Host: REEEEMORAIDAH. Now, name a song by the Beatles!  
Morty: MY UNCLE KAREN WHO LIVES IN NEW KENTUCKY!  
Falkner: Piiiidgey.  
Chuck: WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE!!  
Bugsy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Yesterday! AH!  
Whitney: Eight Days a Week?  
Jasmine:…  
Koga: ????????????????????????????????????  
Bruno: SUBMARINEY!  
Karen: …………………………………………………………………………………………………..?  
Lance: BRUNO DIE AH BRUNO BRUNO AH DIE  
Morgan: Somethingah  
Sarina: YESTERDAY!!!! EEEEEEEEEEK! (hugs Bugsy in fear) Protect me from the evil yesterday!  
Bugsy: …  
Sarina: (pushes him) Oh, you help much!  
Bugsy: …What? You screeched so loud that I've gone temporarily deaf!   
Sarina: (shakes him violently) Now can you hear me?  
Bugsy: ……………………………yeah.  
Will: The 12 pains of Christmas!  
Sarina: IDIOT! (slaps Will upside the head)  
Host: ………Ooooookay…now, sing a song that's in the 80's.  
Morty: Everybody wants to rule the woooooorld…  
Falkner: Taaake these broken wiiiings, and learn to fly again, learn to live so freeeee…  
Chuck: Giiirl, I've been watching you, from so faaar across the floor now baby, that's nothin' new…  
Bugsy: (in a voice that sounds beautiful) Say it loooooud, say it cleeeear, you can listen as well as you heeeear…  
Whitney: The power of love is a curious thing, make one man cry, makes another man siiing…  
Jasmine: I've no idea…  
Koga: I'm only humaaan…uh…lah dee dah dee dah…lalala…uh…(?)  
Bruno: If I could build the world a home, and furnish it with love, grow appletrees and honeybees and snow white turtledoves…  
Karen: She's a maniac, maaaaniac on the floor…  
Lance: Cuz there is always somethin' there to remind me…  
Morgan: We didn't start the fire, it was always burnin' since the world's been turnin…  
Sarina: And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever…(kisses Bugsy)  
Bugsy: Oh, my…  
Will: Oh, I…I just died in your arms tonight…  
Host: J Well, now…uh…Bruno, that's not the 80's, plus it's a gay song!   
Bruno: I love you!  
Host: O_O…AH! Go away you scary…thing!  
Bruno: L You're mean.  
Bugsy: …That was STILL totally unexpected of you, Sarina…  
Sarina: Like this? (Kisses him ON THE LIPS THIS TIME and doesn't stop 'til 2 minutes later)   
Bugsy: (hyperventilates) Oxygen…must have oxygen…  
Sarina: I'll do it again…  
Bugsy: …uh…(smiles weakly) Let me catch my breath first…  
Morgan: Er…HEY! You guys, that's no fair!  
Lance: Well, yeah it is.   
Morgan: But, no one else is kissing!  
Lance: Now they are…(everyone is slightly weirded out since Lance and Morgan, and Sarina and Bugsy start making out)  
Morty and Will: (pissed off) BUGSY!!!  
Falkner: LANCE!!! (jealous)  
Sarina: You'll get your turn later, Morty, and Will, you just wait.   
Will: L  
Morgan: Falkner, I gave you too much attention BEFORE the show.  
Falkner: I thought I was your one an' only!  
Morgan: Well-AH! LANCE!- maybe later.  
Host: Okay, uh……perhaps we should leave them alone?  
Morty: …but I-  
Will: I wanted-  
Falkner: Cheese-  
Host: NO.  
Morty, Will and Falkner: LLL  
Host: Well, it looks like our time is up!  
Morty: But it's 5 minutes til' the show ends!  
Host: SO WHAT?! Bye!  
The End (For now…wahahahahahahaha…)  
  
  
I know it sucked, but I do admit Bugsy IS hot!!! (No flames, please!!) And Morty and Will! (I know, I have serious problems!) 80's music RULES!   



End file.
